


Enigma

by SydAce



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Animals, Cat, Dog - Freeform, Fluff, Gen, Magic, Walk, confused Aziraphale, horse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 23:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20182174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SydAce/pseuds/SydAce
Summary: Aziraphale is confused by how you seem to draw animals to you.





	Enigma

To say he was confused was an understatement. It had gotten to the point where Aziraphale was starting to make notes in a journal he started carrying around. He’d mark the date and the location of where he was whenever it happened. He tried looking for a pattern, but it there didn’t seem to be one. There were just animals everywhere you two decided to walk to.

He’d turn his back to you for one moment and when he looked back you were kneeling on the ground, petting a cat. He tried looking everywhere for cats, but he never saw them until you were giving it attention. There were times where he’d walk to the places you’ve been, just in an attempt to find a cat when you weren’t with him. Of course, he never did find one.

“[Y/N],” Aziraphale started, causing you to look up from a tuxedo you were giving scratches to. “How is it that you always find cats when we go on walks?”

“I don’t know, isn’t that normal?” you blinked owlishly at him.

"No! It’s not normal. I’ve been trying to find cats when we’re not on a walk together and I’ve never found one! It’s almost as though you’re a magnet to them!” Aziraphale pouted and looked off to the side.

“Oh,” you hummed and looked down at the cat. “I don’t know then. I just thought everyone saw cats when they were out.” You laughed lightly and stood up from where you were crouching. “Weird.”

Aziraphale huffed a breath of air as you continued on your walk. Though, the cat was chasing you while meowing to get your attention. He could sense the love radiating off of the cat, even though it just met you.

“You’re not a witch, are you?”

“No, I don’t think so.” You scratched your neck while thinking. “Are you born a witch or do you have to actively perform spells.”

“Yes,” Aziraphale said. It was a habit he picked up to saying yes to multiple-choice questions where all of the choices were correct.

“Mmm, then I guess I could have been born a witch without knowing it.” You glanced over at him. “You’re not going to send the Witchfinder Army after me, are you?”

“Heavens no!” He paused for a moment. “But why do animals love you so much?”

“I don’t know. But there was a horse that hated my grandmother. Like, she’d always run from her and wanted nothing to do with her. But whenever I visited, when I was, like, five or something, the horse would run right up to me and just follow me around.” Aziraphale gave you a tired look. You weren’t helping with his confusion.

Just then, a dog started barking. You glanced over as it pulled itself out of its owner’s grasp and came running up to you.

“Puppy!” you cheered and stepped forward to greet the dog. It wagged its tail furiously and slobbered you with kisses.

“How?” Aziraphale whined.

“Sorry! I don’t know why he did that!” the dog’s owner called and ran up to the dog before grabbing its leash. You waved off his apology with a wide grin.

You turned back to Aziraphale who was glaring after the dog. With a frown, you stepped up to him and held onto the edges of his jacket. He glanced down at you with a slight blush. “Are you okay?” you cooed to him.

“Fine.”

You gave a sly smile. “Are you jealous?”

Aziraphale looked to the side, “No.”

“You’re lying~” you sang out to him and leaned up to press a kiss on his nose. “You do know that I love you, right?”

"Hmm,” Aziraphale remained quiet, growing somewhat flustered at the attention you were giving him in public.

You pouted and kissed his cheek. “Right, Aziraphale?”

With a sigh, Aziraphale conceded, “Right.”

“Good!” You stepped back and spun around. Just as you were about to start continuing on your walk, Aziraphale grabbed your hand. You glanced down at where you grabbed you and then up at his face.

“I love you, too.” You grinned and poked his nose. He sighed, you were just the enigma.


End file.
